Więź, która nas łączy
by magda1991m
Summary: Więź, która nas połączy, gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas.
1. Prolog

Strażnik Mgły przysunął się bliżej. Nachodziła go dziwna refleksja, jakby już coś takiego się kiedyś wydarzyło. Jakby już...

Blondyn poczuł, że w pokoju nagle zrobiło się gorąco i duszno. Jego oddech stał się nierównomierny i ciężki.

Mukuro powoli rozpiął guzik przy swojej koszuli i niby przypadkiem przesunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej, tak, że stykali się ramionami.

- Tsunayoshi... - szepnął Mukuro wprost do jego ucha. - Nie jest ci gorąco?

Zaczął się zastanawiać czy ta temperatura powietrza nie jest iluzją jego Strażnika.

Lekko podskoczył, gdy poczuł dłoń bruneta na swoim udzie.

- Mukuro, co ty... - umilkł, gdy spojrzał na jego twarz. Nie smutek, czy radość. Raczej coś w stylu... Pożądania? Patrzył na niego lubieżnie, rozbierając go wzrokiem! Czerwone oko niebezpiecznie na niego spoglądało.

Nie wiedząc czemu, zbliżył swą twarz do bruneta. Dlaczego jego usta wyglądały tak kusząco...?

Czy to kolejny żart? Czy to Mukuro go zahipnotyzował i porusza jego ciałem? Kontroluje też jego umysł? A może to jego własna wola sprawiała, że miał ochotę go pocałować?

- Tsu-kun. - zza drzwi rozległ się dziewczęcy głos, który należał do Kyouko, ukochanej Tsuny.

Ukochanej? - pomyślał. Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy przestał zwracać na to uwagę, ale czuł, że obecność rudowłosej staje się mu obojętna. A wręcz irytująca!

Czy coś złego się z nim działo? najpierw postrzeganie Mukuro jako pociągającego, a teraz brak zainteresowania jego ulubienicą od czasów gimnazjum?

Odsunął się od swojego Strażnika i gwałtownie wstał. Czuł palącą czerwień na policzkach.

Spokojnie... Spokojnie.

Mukuro również wstał i pogładził zewnętrzną stroną dłoni lewy policzek Vongoli. Lekki uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach po czym brutalnie wpił się w jego wargi. Tsuna uderzył plecami o drzwi za którymi była Kyouko.

Mukuro pogłębił pocałunek. Boss czuł język obijający się o wnętrze jego ust. Mimo iż nie smakował nigdy wcześniej warg mężczyzny... Wydało mu się to dziwnie znajome.

Podobało mu się to!

- Tsuna...yoshi... - wydyszał Mukuro koło jego ucha.

To nie było normalne.

Ręka Strażnika zjechała niżej i dotknęła męskości Tsuny przez materiał spodni.

Z jego ust wydobył się niekontrolowany krzyk.

Nagle jednak zakrył sobie usta. Dziewczyna wciąż stała pod drzwiami. Za jego plecami.

- Tsu-kun...? Czy wszystko dobrze? - Mukuro rozpiął rozporek spodni blondyna po czym jego dłoń wślizgnęła się za bokserki Vongoli.

Wiedział co się dzieje, ale nie chciał przyjąć tego do świadomości. Sam fakt, że TEN Mukuro robi coś takiego, jest...

Podniecający.

Czy mógłby poprosić o więcej?

- Nie czuję się za dobrze. - odpowiedział w stronę drzwi lekko przekrzywiając głowę. Starał się by jego głos brzmiał normalnie i najwidoczniej mu się udało. - Prawdopodobnie się położę na jakiś czas... Czy mogłabyś... - Mukuro klęknął i zaczął drażnić językiem przyrodzenie bossa. - Zos...tawić... mnie... na chwi...lę...?

To nie było bezpieczne. Czuł, że niedługo dojdzie.

Straciło to znaczenie, że ruda stoi za nim i słyszy każdy jego jęk. Straciło znaczenie, że pierwszą osobą, która to robiła, był Mukuro. Chciał tylko dojść i poczuć jak...

Wzdrygnęła nim fala przyjemności, gdy poczuł wilgotne i ciepłe wnętrze ust Strażnika.

- Może zawołać Doktora Shamala?

_Czemu ta idiotka sobie nie pójdzie! Nie widzi co teraz robię!_

Sekundę... Chwilkę...

- Ja zaraz... - złapał go za włosy, by odsunął się od niego, ale nie zdążył go odciągnąć. Doszedł w jego ustach. Mukuro połknął wszystko, po czym wstał i spojrzał na Tsunę.

- Spotkamy się później, Tsunayoshi, by dokończyć... "pewne sprawy"?

Boss tylko lekko skinął głową. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Wciąż dochodziło do niego to, co się stało. Zarumienił się.

- Zajmę się tą kobietą. - dodał po czym pocałował go w policzek.

- Dzięki... - bąknął i odsunął się od drzwi.

- Do zobaczenia. - otworzył - Miłych snów, Tsunayoshi.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły dało się słyszeć za nimi rozmowę Strażnika i dziewczyny. jednak... nie obchodziło go to aż tak bardzo.

Mukuro chciał to dokończyć...?

Czy to znaczy... Uprawiać z nim seks?

Skarcił się za tę myśl. To przecież niemożliwe. Sex to akt między kobietą a mężczyzną. Dla facetów to niemożliwe.

Niemożliwe...?

Przełknął ślinę.

Wiedział jednak, że Xanxus i Squalo są parą. Ale czy oni też...?

Zrobiło mu się potwornie gorąco, gdy wyobraził sobie sceną podobną to tej sprzed chwili w wykonaniu członków Varii.

- Mukuro... Dlaczego...? - westchnął po czym rzucił się na łóżko i odpłynął.


	2. Rozdział 1

rozdział 1 - Kuszenie

Następnego dnia obudził go hałas. Zdaje się, że Lambo znowu się kłóci z Gokuderą.

Usiadł na łóżku i przeciągną się jednocześnie ziewając, gdy nagle poczuł coś ocierającego się o jego nogę. Wzdrygnął się i odskoczył od łóżka.

Mukuro uśmiechnął się.

- Miły poranek, nieprawdaż... Tsunayoshi?

- Mukuro Rokudo... Co ty tutaj robisz? - na policzkach poczuł pulsujące gorąco. Strażnik Mgły był w samych bokserkach (od autorki: chcę to zobaczyć *_*).

- Przyszedłem dokończyć... - wstał i zbliżył się do Tsuny.

- Do... - przełknął ślinę. Miał na myśli... TO! - Ja... Muszę iść! - odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, jednak Mukuro był szybszy. Zagrodził mu drogę ręką.

- Nie puszczę cię... Kufufu...- zachichotał, po czym władczym gestem pchną bossa na lóżko. - Chcę ci udowodnić, że takie rzeczy są przyjemniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać... - Niczym czarny kot uziemił swoimi dłońmi ręce Vongli, i klęcząc na kolanach na miękkiej pościeli, wpił się w jego usta.

- Ah... Mm... - ciche westchnienie z ust Tsuny spowodowało uśmiech na twarzy Strażnika.

- Będę twoim pierwszym... - powiedział prawie niesłyszalnym szeptem.

Umysł Sawady był zbyt przymglony by mógł racjonalnie myśleć.

Pierwszym...?

!

Mówił o TYM! Nie! Zdecydowanie nie mógł do tego dopuścić! Nie będzie jego zabawką!

- Muku...ro... Prze... - w przerwach pomiędzy pocałunkami starał się przerwać tę farsę, jednak jego ciało było zbyt słabe fizycznie. - Prze...stań... - dłoń bruneta ześlizgnęła się na zapięcie spodni. Już po chwili trzymał jego męskość, delikatnie poruszając ręką w górę i w dół.

- Przyjemne, prawda...? - policzki szefa zrobiły się zupełnie czerwone. Nie panował nad swoimi emocjami. Ręka Mukuro dawała mu wiele rozkoszy.

- Ah... Prze... - Po jego policzku pociekła pojedyncza łza. Mukuro jednak nie przerywał.

- Będziesz mój... - lekko ugryzł płatek jego ucha.

Spodnie Tsuny spady z łóżka; bokserki leżały gdzieś w kącie. - Odwróć się. - polecił brunet.

- C...co...? - Nie wierzył w to! On naprawdę...? - Nie ma mowy...! - Mukuro złapał za jego przyrodzenie i lekko ścisnął. - Co ty...! Nie możesz...!

- Odwróć się. - powtórzył a jego prawe oko połyskiwało niebezpiecznie. - Muszę cię przygotować. - Jego ręka zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej. Boss syknął.

- Przestań... Mukuro... - Zakrył swoją twarz dłońmi. - Nie każ mi tego z tobą robić. Błagam...

Strażnik spojrzał na niego i westchnął. Oparł się na ręce tak, że jego twarz była kilka centymetrów nad twarzą bossa. Drugą dłonią wciąż gładził penisa Vongoli.

Oddech Tsuny stawał się stale szybszy.

- Wyglądasz tak ponętnie, gdy leżysz przede mną nagi. - szepnął mu do ucha - znowu przekładamy na inny termin? Kufufu - zamyślił się; jego ręka poruszała się coraz szybciej a oddech blondyna brzmiał coraz głośniej. Ciche westchnienia rozbrzmiewały w pokoju. - Jednak dam ci przedsmak tego ci zrobimy wieczorem. - Prawe oko Mukuro zawirowało mu przed oczami. Czy chciał mu pokazać... Iluzję?

Nagle Strażnik brutalnie złapał Tsunę za ramiona i obrócił do siebie tyłem, tak, że jego twarz była wbita w poduszki a kolana były ugięte i opierały się o pościel. Poza... Kobiety czekającej na swojego mężczyznę.

Nie, nie, nie!

Jednak nie mógł się ruszyć. Iluzje Mukuro były niezawodne. A po tylu latach nawet silniejsze.

Poczuł ciepły język. Starał się nie krzyknąć, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Nie musisz się powstrzymywać. Pokój jest otoczony barierą. Nikt nic nie usłyszy, ani tu nie wejdzie... - odparł Mukuro po czym kontynuował. Dłońmi natomiast masował przyrodzenie Tsuny.

- Ah... ha... - dyszenie Tsuny rozbrzmiewało w całym pokoju, choć wydawało mu się tak rozległe jak ocean. Ufał jednak swojemu Strażnikowi w kwestii bariery. - Ja... już... nie mogę... - nagle poczuł jak Mukuro wsuwa do jego wnętrza palec. Krzyk głośniejszy niż inne wydobył się z jego płuc. - Ah!

- Już dochodzisz, Tsunayoshi...? Ale ja dopiero zaczynam... - bez ostrzeżenia wsunął drugi palec.

Tym razem krzyk stłumił poduszką. Wsuwając i wysuwając palce, Mukuro sprawiał mu przyjemność jakiej nie mogłaby dać mu żadna inna kobieta.

Tak myślał. W końcu, nie dane było mu spotkać jeszcze tej jedynej. Miał co prawda nadzieje, że mogłaby to być Kyouko, ale teraz, gdy przestał jej pożądać... Czy pozostał ktoś, kto mógłby mu pomóc rozładować jego seksualne napięcie?

Sekundy dzieliły go od upragnionego uczucia ekstazy. Jeżeli Mukuro nie przestanie...

Dwa palce wciąż w niego wchodziły i się wysuwały. Nie wiedział czemu, ale... To było cholernie przyjemne!

- Ja zaraz... Ah! Mocniej... Mocniej, Mukuro! - krzyczał jak opętany. Zdawał się zapomnieć iż była to tylko iluzja, którą jego Strażnik stworzył by pokazać mu, co go czeka...

Wszystko jeszcze przed nim...

I w tym momencie Tsunayoshi osiągnął szczyt ziemskich rozkoszy. Na dowód tego lepka substancja okryła jego uda oraz rękę Mukuro.

Brunet wysunął palce i lekko klepną Sawadę w pośladek.

Szef odwrócił się. Mukuro stał w kącie pokoju jak gdyby nic się nie stało. A tak przecież było. Nic nie zrobił. I chociaż lepkość pomiędzy jego nogami była prawdziwa... To dłonie Mukuro były suche.

- Spotkamy się wieczorem. Przyjdę do ciebie, Tsunayoshi... - niewiadomo skąd Mukuro pojawił się koło niego i cmoknął w policzek. - Nie oddaj się nikomu innemu do tego czasu! - dodał niby mimochodem, ale jednak zachowując przy tym poważny ton.

- Nie oddać się? - Na policzkach Vongoli pojawił się rumieniec, jak zawsze gdy tylko Strażnik Mgły go dotykał. - Nie jestem dziwką, Mukuro.

- Jednak tak słodko jęczałeś, gdy moje palce się w ciebie wbijały... Kufufu...

Boss się zbulwersował.

- Nie jęczałem!

- Oby nikt cię nie usłyszał... - uśmiechnął się po czym otworzył drzwi pokoju.

- Przecież nałożyłeś barierę!

- Barierę? Oya, oya... Tsunayoshi... Gdybym to zrobił, nikt by o nas nie wiedział, a jest mi to wybitnie nie na rękę.

Tsuna opadł na łóżko.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie było żadnej bariery...?

- Kufufu... - Strażnik zniknął za drzwiami. - Do zobaczenia.

/

Poczuliście ten dreszcz? :D Już chcę dalszy ciąg a jeszcze nie wiem, o czym będzie xD


	3. Rozdział 2

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że coś takiego się stanie, nie uwierzyłby. Teraz także nie chciał w to wierzyć. bo niby dlaczego?

Mukuro - TEN Mukuro - chciał go przelecieć. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Jednak Tsuna nie zamierzał rozstawać się ze swoim dziewictwem!

Wziął głęboki oddech i usiadł na łóżku. Brak bariery? Hmmm, to bardzo ciekawe. Oznaczało to, że większość ludzi w bazie Vongoli to słyszała?

Zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Zwłaszcza, ze za niecałe 20 minut czekała na niego kolacja z wszystkimi strażnikami oraz całą rodziną.

Gdy schodził po schodach (po ówczesnym przebraniu się), napotkał na drodze Gokuderę. Strażnik unikał jego wzroku. Oznaczało to tylko jedno... Wszystko słyszał. Nie byłoby to tak bardzo żenujące, gdyby nie fakt, ze po drodze spotkali także Nanę - matkę Tsunayoshiego.

- Tsu-kun, zdawało mi się, że... słyszałam jakieś dziwne dźwięki z twojego pokoju...

Boss poczuł jak palą go policzki a Gokudera nieznacznie odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok.

- To musiało być z innego pokoju... - odpowiedział nie patrząc jej w oczy.

To musiał być zły sen... Koszmar!

Przysiągł sobie w duchu, ze zruga za tę całą sytuację Mukuro, gdy tylko się z nim spotka.

Jednak... Strażnik Mgły nie pojawił się na kolacji. Wszyscy byli jakoś dziwnie niemrawi. Unikali jego wzroku oraz bali się zacząć rozmowę.

Mukuro zasłużył na ponowne zesłanie do więzienia!

Jeżeli od teraz właśnie tak mają wyglądać ich stosunki to może warto rozpatrzyć wyjazd z Włoch?

Nim się obejrzał w kuchni pozostali tylko strażnicy. Oczywiście jedynym nieobecnym był Mukuro. Lambo wciąż pałaszował spaghetti.

- Miło, że zostaliście. - Reborn przerwał milczenie. Mimo uśmiechu wydawał się emanować żądzą mordu. - mam ważną informację dla was wszystkich. Otóż... Zbliża się ceremonia dziedziczenia... Już niedługo Tsuna skończy 21 lat i będzie mógł zostać prawowitym Bossem dziesiątej generacji Vongoli.

Gokudera spojrzał na Sawadę, jednak nie wydobyło się z jego ust żadne "dziesiąty". Czyżby oznaczało to, że nie ma zamiaru dalej za nim podążać i, że zawiódł się na nim?

- Nie ma Mukuro Rokudo - stwierdził Lambo w przerwie między żuciem.

Nikt tego nie miał zamiaru skomentować, wiec Reborn ciągnął dalej.

- 14 Października... Do tego dnia oczekuje, byście wszyscy załatwili swoje sprawy. Możecie pojechać do Japonii, jeżeli taka wasza wola...

Sawadę powoli zaczęło to przerażać. Znowu cala ta gadka o dziedziczeniu... Ile razy ma powtarzać, że nie ma zamiaru być dziesiątym! To przechodzi ludzkie pojecie! Uczucie rozbicia potęgował fakt, iż 14-ty zbliżał się zdecydowanie za szybko.

Wstał i pewnym krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Nie obchodziło go to, co sobie pomyślą o nim inni. Pragnął być sam...

Gdyby jeszcze nie to uczucie, że Mukuro pojawił się za jego plecami, byłoby idealnie.

Odwrócił się i odskoczył gwałtownie w tył.

- Czego tu szukasz, Mukuro? - zapytał podejrzliwe. - Mam nadzieje, że nie ma to nic wspólnego ze mną.

- Kufufu... Ależ ma, drogi Tsunayoshi... - Pchnął go w stronę kabin i zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Musisz zrozumieć, że nie mogę znieść, gdy ci wszyscy ludzie tak lubieżnie na ciebie patrzą...

- Lubież... - Boss wybałuszył oczy po czym wybuchnął śmiechem - Chyba coś ci się pomyliło. Jedyną osoba, która chce mi coś zrobić, a także patrzy na mnie jak na swój prowiant, jesteś ty. - Lekko się już uspokoił po czym ciągnął poważniejszym tonem. - Myślę, że powinieneś mnie stąd wypuścić.

- Nie uważam, że muszę. - położył rękę na swoim biodrze i oparł się o ścianę wyłożoną kafelkami.

- Mukuro, przestań już... Ta gra nie jest zabawna. Jeżeli tak bardzo potrzebujesz wyładować swoje napięcie seksualne... Nie możesz załatwić tego na przykład z Chrome? - cofnął się o krok, gdy Strażnik Mgły zbliżył się nieco.

- Tsunayoshi... Jesteś taki słodki kiedy się złościsz...

Był zdecydowanie za blisko. Był także zdecydowanie za wysoki a także zbyt silny. Gdyby ktoś wszedł... Co by się stało...?

Przed oczami stanęła mu wcześniejsza sytuacja. Poczuł jak jego oddech lekko przyspiesza. Mukuro był coraz bliżej. Lekko wygiął swoją głowę w tył i spojrzał w sufit szukając jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki od niefortunnych myśli. Oczywiste było, że jej nie znajdzie. Poczuł dłoń strażnika na swoim rozporku. By twardy i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Brutalnie wepchnięty do kabiny, stal tyłem do swojego oprawcy. Dłonie Mukuro powędrowały na jego biodra i zaczęły delikatnie podnosić jego koszulkę do góry.

- Przes... - zaczął się opierać, jednak, gdy poczuł wargi oraz język na swoim obojczyku, znieruchomiał.

Jego koszulka upadla na ziemie. Stal teraz obrócony przodem do Mukuro, którego uzdolnione palce, zgrabnie rozpinały mu pasek oraz rozporek. Wkrótce i spodnie wylądowały na chłodnej posadzce.

W samych bokserkach, nie wyglądał jak przyszły boss mafii, tylko jak zwykle dziecko. Nawet Lambo pomimo swoich 15 lat wyglądał na starszego od niego!

- Obróć się - dotarło do niego polecenie.

- Nie...! - przyćmiony pożądaniem, wciąż się opierał - nie chce tego... nie potrzebuje tego... zostaw... - dłoń Mukuro wsunęła się pod bokserki Sawady po czym ciasno oplotła jego męskość. - Ah! Nie! Mukuro!

- Tsunayoshi... Obróć się...

- Dziesiąty? Jesteś tutaj? - Głos Gokudery wchodzącego do łazienki wcale nie przyniósł mu takiej ulgi jaką powinien. Jednak to była jedyna szansa na ucieczkę. Spojrzał na Mukuro, który lekko rozluźnił swoją dłoń.

- Gokudera? - zapytał słabo Tsuna, siląc się jednak na zdziwiony ton głosu. - Co się stało?

- Ah! Tu jesteś dziesiąty! - usłyszał szybkie kroki i był pewien ze jego Strażnik Burzy stoi dokładnie metr od niego, oddzielony jedynie drzwiami. - Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie. Reborn ma bardzo ważną wiadomość, którą pragnie nam przekazać wszystkim jutro. Kazał mi cię znaleźć i...

Głośne sapnięcie z ust bossa zniweczyło cały plan ukrywania faktu bycia podnieconym.

- Dziesiąty...?

- Nic mi nie jest... tylko...

- Rozumiem! - wyraźnie ożywiony Gokudera postanowił przejść do sedna sprawy. - kazał mi poinformować cię także, że dziś o 23 w sali konferencyjnej odbędzie się małe przyjęcie z okazji powrotu Dino. Obecność obowiązkowa. - Po czym już opuszczał łazienkę. - Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, dziesiąty! Do zobaczenia!

_I wyszedł. Po prostu wyszedł! Myśląc, że się masturbowałem! _

- Tsunayoshi... - ręce Mukuro coraz bardziej pocierały jego twardą od jakiegoś czasu męskość. Jednak nie miał zamiaru tego robić! Nie tutaj! Nie z nim...?

- Nie tutaj... - wysapał.

Zamierzał dodać także dalszy ciąg zdania jednak nie pozwolił mu na to iluzjonista.

- Zabiorę cię do twojego pokoju... Będziemy mogli być w końcu sami...

Poczuł jak Mukuro podnosi go i okrywa swoim płaszczem. Nie zabrał jego ubrań ani nie przejmował się pobrudzeniem swoich.

Stwierdził, że rzuci na niego iluzję niewidzialności, po czym przełożył go sobie przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku sypialni bossa.

/

Jako, że to koniec 2-go rozdziału, pozwolę sobie na krótką przemowę xD

Ten ff no nie tylko 6927! :D xD

W następnym odcinku!: Kto zabierze dziewictwo!

Może komentarzyk?:D


End file.
